


Prejudice, Even Advance Races are

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, Yondu - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and Groot have been through it so many times, they end up getting mad but are over it  very quickly<br/>Peter, Drax, Gamora and Yondu learned about it.<br/>Several chapters dealing with prejudice towards individuals for whatever reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Guardians are about to have a special meeting with Nova Prime at a private club. They are all properly attired for the occasion. (Suit and Ties, Gamora in a fancy dress) as they approach the host.

Peter calmly smiles noticing the name tag before saying, " Mark. We are here for a special meeting with Nova Prime."

Mark glanced at the group and in a bored tone, replied, "You, your female friend, and your bodyguard may enter. IF you wish we will put your pets somewhere until your ready to leave."

Gamora wish Peter did not promise that they would not bring weapons, glared at the young man before saying, "Do you wish to really piss off, Nova Prime. She is expecting 5 of us."

Mark in the same bored tone, replied, " I am truly sorry but This establishment just don't treat such things as more than what they are. Which is basically, your pets."

Before anyone could do anything, Rocket jumped on to the podium, grabbed the guy's tie before saying," Listen, bub. If Peter did not make me leave my weapons aboard the Milano. I would have shot you at least half a dozen times. Now since we are not wanted here. Groot and I will be leaving." Before releasing the tie and heading towards the door.

Peter said, "Wait, you guys. Nova Prime is expecting all of us."

Rocket stopped at the door before saying, "Well, Stardork. You can tell her fancy pants boy here, would not let us in. Groot and I are heading back to the Milano to change and head to a bar and get drunk." and leaving the restaurant.

Nova saw Peter. Gamora, and Drax approaching the table before she asked, "Where are Rocket and Groot, This was to be a meeting between Nova Council and the Guardians."

Drax said, "The little man up front would not allowed either of them to enter here. Calling them Pets. So they left to go back to the Milano before going to a bar and getting drunk."

Nova hollered, "Rican, get your ass out here."

Rican, an overweight Xandarian, walked out before asking," What is wrong, Nova Prime?"

Nova answered, in a cold business -like voice, "Your man in charge, would not let in two members of the Guardians. Which means this meeting is now a waste of my precious time."

Rican replied, in a casual, no big deal tone. "But the important ones are here."

Before Nova Prime had a chance to respond, Rican phone rang. Everyone could hear the desperation in Rican voice. "But sir, it is the lifeline of our restaurant.", "You will, if I have each one sign a photo of themselves.", "Especially the cute fur ball, your daughter really think he is cute." , ""Ask the tree-thing what", "Fruit or Flowers", "If I can not it will mean no more business with you.", "OK, Bye."

Rican turned to Peter and in a sweet gentle tone asked," Would your group mind taking a picture and autographing it for one of my suppliers?"

Before Peter could answer, Gamora replied, "No. And since we are not having a meeting, I am heading back to the Milano. Drax. Peter." before heading for the exit.

Peter knew better than to try and talk Gamora out of heading back to the Milano, before saying, "Nova Prime. Council. Maybe we can meet some other time and some other place."Before following after Drax and Gamora."


	2. It is unfortunate BUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora learns that not all races think woman and man are equals

Gamora saw the weapon store, she needed some new sharpening stones and some spare daggers and knives. Some have been lost during mission and a few were in bad shape.

Gamora entered the store and began to look at the weapons. All the weapons were in showcases, so she looked for someone to show her the ones she was interested in.

A young salesclerk said," Greetings, young lady. May I ask what a attracted person, such as yourself in doing in here. Housewares are two blocks down." 

Rocket entered and smirked, he knew what kind of dick, the owner was. Before beginning to look at gun parts.'

Gamora replied, " I am looking for some dagger, sharpening stones and a few other knives. I would appreciate looking at the ones in the case" and pointed at the case.

An elderly gentleman walked up to her and said, " My dear lady, You are definitely upset about something. Maybe you should go home and bake some cookies."

Rocket stopped his shopping and walked over to the elderly man before saying, "Rosh, you are ruining this young lady test at finding acceptable replacement for her boss." Before winking at Gamora.

Rosh looked down at Rocket before asking, "What kind of thing-"

Rocket had enough and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Rosh before asking, "Does this help you remember who I am?" The store immediately became empty as most patrons remember the incident.

Rosh began to sweat before replying, "Very well, I will have Don help her." Before grabbing the young salesclerk and whispered, "Help the young lady, but whatever you do, Don't make the little guy mad." and ran to his office.

Don seeing Rocket's gun. Nervously asked," How may I help you?"

Rocket smiled and began to shop.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket asked, "DId you get what you want?" As they started back to the Milano

Gamora answered,"Thamk you I did."

Rocket snickered before asking, "You do know what the problem was?"

Gamora looked at Rocket before saying," Care to tell me what the problem was."

Rocket answered, "The store and it employees are all Venorians, and they beleive women do not know how to fight. They are for keeping house and making babies."

Gamora wonder how they would react if some of the women she knew happened to go in the store at one time before asking," Why was everyone afraid of you in the store?"

Rocket laughed beforesmacking Gamora's ass and replying, "Someday, I will have to tell you those stories," Before running for the Milano with Gamora chasing after him.


	3. I have brains and muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drax goes into a bookstore owned by lady, who thinks Muscle = Dumb  
> Rocket and Gamora comes in. Gamora for cookbooks. Rocket for hardcore mayhem and science books.

Drax approach the lady, an orangish skin, an Orionist, before asking," Where may I find some books?"

The elderly lady, turned to him before replying, "we don't sell porn, I am very sorry."

Drax seeing the woman's name tag answered, " Racheal, I do not need to see porn. I am looking for things to read."

Racheal looked Drax up and down before saying," Hardcore mayhem is in the back left corner. Humor is in the right corner," and watch as two customer came in.

Rocket seeing the woman, hollered, " Hey Racheal, How is the lady of books doing?"

Racheal immediately rushed towards Rocket with her arms wide open.

Rocket held up his hands before saying," Whoa, whoa , whoa. Did you find the books that I have been searching for?"

Racheal stopped and shook her head before replying, "No but I saved every new book of the The Washer that came out. Plus the few issues of NewsDiscoveryAndSuch."

Rockett sighed before saying," Okay one hug." and spread his arms

Racheal gave Rocket a quick hug before saying," I will keep looking for the books. The ones I saved for your return will cost you 250 credits."

Rocket said," Maybe you could help my friend find some medium educated cook book. She has passed the beginners level."

Racheal smiled before saying," Follow me young miss, you need to know how to cook to keep a man."

Rocket seeing Drax, walked over and asked, "What is the problem, bud?"

Drax replied, "I am looking for something decent to read but so far all I have been chosen are Hardcore violence and kid comics books."

Rocket knowing what Drax liked to read, said, "Follow me." Before he guided him to the poetry and classic section.

Rocket picket up a book on Metaphor and said," Get this, too." Before heading up to the register.

Racheal came back up with Gamora, who had ten cookbooks in her arms.

Rocket handed Racheal his portable reader and said," Put the hardcore stuff on this but I will take the other ones in actuality."

Racheal quickly rang Rocket up and did the same for Gamora before Drax came up with 15 books and the one Rocket told him to get.

Racheal rung up Drax before putting them in a bag before saying," Hope your friends enjoy the books you got them."

Rocket said," Let us get going," before heading out the door before Drax would figure what Racheal meant.

As they entered the Milano, before Drax turned to Rocket and asked, "What did your friend Racheal mean by what she said?"

Rocket replied, "First, she is just an acquaintance, who is searching for some books or me. Two she mean that since your body is well mucled, she think you have to be dumb." Before heading to his room.

Drax shook his head and thought, 'How strange, to think muscle mean stupid.' before sitting down and begin to read War and Peace.


	4. half breed (no disrespect  meant to CHER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is refused entrance to meet Nova at an ambassador's estate

Peter called everyone into the Community room. He wanted to be sure everyone was looking good.

Drax entered wearing the suit, he bought for special occasion, before asking, "Is this satisfactory, Peter?"

Peter walked around Drax before saying, " Excellent, Hopefully the other look as good as you."

Gamora, who had walked in unnoticed, asked, "Do I look okay?" Wearing a silver dress, she made, with a low cut back and a slice up the leg to her thigh.

Peter was unable to stop from staring at Gamora and continued to constantly say, "Wow, wow, wow."

Rocket entered the room before saying, "You look very hot Gamora. I will see you all when you get back." still wearing his work clothes.

Groot came out wearing a nice tie around his neck.

Peter turned to Rocket, sighed before saying," Rocket, they know you and Groot are coming and have confirmed that they have no problems with it. Now go dress up nice and no weapons."

Rocket caught the glare from Gamora before saying, "Be ready in a couple minutes." and left the room.

Peter let Gamora and Drax check him out, in his three piece black suit with a white shirt.

Rocket returned wearing a light blue three piece suit in complete contrast to Peter's suit before saying, "Does this meet with your approval, Stargirl."

Peter walked around and seeing no weapons, before saying," Okay let us get going, our ride is waiting."

AS they left the Milano and walked to the limo, Rocket heard some nasty little tidbits about Gamora and once he was closer to the Nova's escort, he said, "Gentle beings, Gamora hearing is almost as good as mine, so if you want to keep your manhood, I would keep such comments to yourself." before entering the limo.

After half an hour, the limo pulled up to the front door to the ambassador's estate. The Nova driver said," Please exit one at a time, for admittance, by Ambassador's assistant Regor."

Drax stood and exited the limo before walking over to Regor.

Regor seeing Drax, closed his eyes before saying," Welcome to our home, Drax the destroyer. Please wait by the door while I check your associates."

Gamora decided she would be next and walked over to Regor and also was welcome.

Groot grabbed Rocket before exited the Limo and walking over to Regor.

Regor closed his eyes before saying, "Really, weapons."

Rocket replied," Everywhere I go, my weapons go. And I mean everywhere."

Regor smiled and said," Just keep them out of site.:

Rocket replied," As long as no one give me grief, I will give no one grief."

Regor laughed before saying, " Go wait with your friends."

Peter glad there was no troubled, got out of the limo and walked over to Regor.

Regor frowned before saying, "Sorry, you are not permitted to enter."

Peter caught totally off guard, asked," Why am I not allow to enter, we have a meeting with Nova Prime and the Ambassador."

Regor answered," Sorry but impure half-breed, mongrels like yourself are not permitted to enter the estate."

Rocket laughed before saying,"Gamora, you should go tell Nova, Peter the mongrel was not allowed in."

Gamora hid a smile before saying," I will be right back." and went in to talk to Nova Prime.


	5. Intelligence, really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Groot turned the table on a pair of snobby ambassadors

Rocket was bored at the ambassador party for lots of reasons, not the least was No one was acknowledging him or Groot.  
Peter was dancing with every ambassador or their spouse.  
Drax was talking about the finer differences in seasonings.  
Gamora was being ogled by everyone not paying attention to either Peter or Drax.  
Until Rocket heard a very angry Nova Prime talking to 2 ambassador.

Rocket walked over before asking, "So Prime, what is new with you ?"

Nova Prime answered, "I am trying to explain the benefits of the Isteran Treaty to Ambassador Ruite, and Ambassador Drepa.

Ambassador Ruite said," We are truly sorry, Nova Prime, but you and your pet are too ignorant for us to take serious."

Rocket angrily asked," WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID." Reaching for the gun, Peter did not find that was now hiding in his crotch.

Ambassador Drepa answered," If you are not stupid prove it. By telling us Rastian Principle."

Rocket snicker before replying, "You mean the theory that was totally destroyed by the Ordified Theory or the one that was tested and blew up the entire laboratory on the Kree home world."

Ambassador Ruite said, "I guess your are intelligent enough to have a conversation with."

Rocket not like either Ambassadors decided turned about was fair play before saying, "But after you shown your own ignorance, I am unsure if I desire your company."

Ambassador Drepa replied," We are not ignorant. Ask us anything, and we will be able to answer it."

Immediately a plan came into Rocket's head before he yelled, "Groot come over here. I need your help to determine someone's intelligent."

Groot unsure of what was going on, walked over to Rocket and asked," I am Groot?" What is up, Rocket.

Rocket turned to the two Ambassador before asking, "What did he just say?"

The two ambassador looked at each, neither understood what Groot had said.

Rocket replied, "He asked me what is up."

Ambassador Ruite said," That is what you said he said, that might not be what he said."

Rocket reached behind him and pulled out Groot's tablet before saying, "Groot, write a question in basic than ask me in your native language what you wrote but Keep it above board and clean."

Groot said , "I am groot" and smiled before writing down, "Ok".

Rocket said "He just gave me an 'ok' to doing this.

So began the game that Rocket and Groot played as Rocket learned Groot's language. With Rocket only having to yell at Groot a couple of times for going below the waist, by asking indecent questions to further the embarrassment the two ambassadors, who could not even properly translate one of Groot's. "I am groot."

After everyone at the party was watching the two ambassadors look stupid, Rocket decided that he was finished embarrassing the two ambassadors before saying, "Guess you're not smart enough for me to communicate with. My friend and I will be leaving. Come on Groot, it is time for us to head home." Before heading for the door.

Groot said, "I am Groot" That was fun, Rocket.

Rocket replied," I know, it also teaches them a lesson." As they meet up with the rest of the guardians to head back to the Milano


	6. Proper acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians of the galaxy are ask which monument they think deserve to represent them for stopping Ronan  
> Rocket hates them all  
> Peter loves them all

Rocket opened the email addressed to the Chairperson of Black Hands Inc. It is a request from Nova Corps to assist in the payment of the statue to represent the Guardians of the Galaxy. Enclosed were the potential statues, one of which was to represent the guardians of the galaxy.

Rocket looked at the photographs and got angrier and angrier with each one, he saw before hitting the decline to offer funds, due to charities were to have their request in before the deadline. Before shutting down the laptop and hiding it. He was not going to   
look at any additional request, while he was this angry.

"Hey Rocket, come on it is time to go," yelled Peter from the common room.

Rocket changed from his suit Gamora made and got dressed in his jumpsuit before heading to the common room. Knowing this would upset Peter, and not caring.

Peter seeing Rocket asked," Why are you not in your special occasion suit?"

Rocket answered," It is dirty, unlike you I don't have 3 different, if all the same suit. If you want I will stay here."

Peter was not having Rocket skip another event, before saying," At least it is clean. Now let us get going." and ushered everyone out of the Milano.

Rocket made a mental note to work on something dirty before the next schedule event.

Peter made a mental note to ask Gamora to make Rocket a few extra suits, so this did not happen again.

Gamora was wondering what was going on in Rocket's mind. He seemed to very angry over this great honor.

Groot was wondering what Rocket was going to do since he has already seen pictures of the statues.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova Prime, was happy Peter promise to bring all the members of the guardians. So far Rocket, Groot or Gamora had skip out on the event, with Rocket being the worse culprit, mssing 9 out of 11 events. Groot missed 6 mostly with Rocket but 1 without him and gamora had missed 3.

As the limousine pulled into the warehouse with miniature statues. Peter was getting excited seeing so many statues of him and the others. 

Once the limousine stopped the door were opened. Peter got out before offering his hand to Gamora, who offer her hand to Drax, who offer his hand to Groot, who pulled Rocket out of the limousine.

Nova said," Look around and let me know which one, you think best represent the Guardians of the Galaxy." Remembering one of the guardians was friend with the head of Black Hand Inc., she have to check with her assistant to find out who. Before leaving to let the guardians decide which one they like best.

Peter glanced around before saying, "They all look great. Maybe we could have them do them all."

Drax replied," They are not bad but they lack character. They need to be more real."

Gamora shook her head before saying," This is a waster of time."

Rocket replied," They are all fitted for the scrapyard. Pieces of junk."

Peter turned to Rocket and asked,"What is wrong with any of these statues. They were made to honor us."

Rocket walked to the first one, with Peter and Drax standing and Gamora reaching her hand towards them from the ground before saying, "This one makes me think Gamora is getting ready to service you, Peter. And we all know that she will never be doing that." and going to the next one and saying, "This one make Peter look bigger than everyone else, even Drax. Than you have the ones that show Peter as a hulking hunkster and we all know he is not. Nor is Drax smaller than Peter. Nor is Gamora needing protection from either of you two. Than you have ones that makes Groot and Gamora look like they are pregnant. None of them does anyone justice.   
"Plus their is the fact that it was not just us here. What about the Nova Corp Personnel who died, what about the Ravagers. They should also be represented. I am putting in a veto on all of the statues. In my opinion none of them represents the guardians of the galaxy. So you guys vote on the ones you like just keep me out of it."

Gamora, who had inspected all the statues and notice one thing they all had in common, there was no Rocket on any of them before saying, "Rocket is right. On some, they don't have Groot, some don't have me, some don't have Drax. But they all have Peter and they all are missing Rocket."

Peter began to reexamine all the statue and notice Gamora was right, Rocket was not on a single statue. Not even in connection with Groot. Before saying, "Maybe they forgot."

Rocket, who had been searching the plagues, replied, "They even forgot to include my name on the dedication plates." Before picking up one and begin to read it 'In honor of Peter James Quill, the Starlord. Drax the destroyer, Nova Corp pilots and the man and woman who works with them, the volunteer from the Ravagers, and Gamora.'

Gamora walked over and looked at the plague before saying," Plus there is no room to add any others name to it."

Rocket replied, "Since I am not being included. I don't have a say in the matter."

Peter seeing Nova return, signal her to come over.

Nova asked," So which statues have you decided on?"

Peter answered," Actually none. They are all incomplete."

Nova asked," You do know these are only miniatures and the real ones will be more detailed."

Peter replied, "But I did not see Rocket figure on any of them and he is an important member of out team."

Nova looked around before saying," I will inform them of their oversight and it will be corrected."

Rocket replied, "Don't bother, My name is not even on the Plague. Now I am heading to a bar and getting something to drink." and walked away followed by Grout.

Nova turned to Peter and said," One of your teammates knows the head of Black Hand Incorporated. Could you have him talked the head of the Black Hand into donating funds."

Peter replied," Groot is friends with the head of the Black Hand. Rocket translate between the two. So I think it is better to have the statues redone before asking them."

Nova nodded before saying, "Try to talk them into it." Before leaving

Peter thought, she should have ask me to move a mountain with my pinky. It would be easier. Before heading back to the limo with Drax and Gamora.


End file.
